


Just The Way You Are

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frotting, M/M, Schoomp, Semi-Public Sex, grumpy!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jensen gets too deep into his head. That's when Jared cranks up his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Такой, как ты есть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537800) by [J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared), [Rhaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina)



> Written for [salt-burn-porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) in LJ.
> 
> Beta'd by [dugindeep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep) <3  
> Any mistakes left are mine.

~*~

Jared stands at the end of the bed, staring fondly at the bundle under the sheets. The sun is shining high in the sky, a warm breeze of summer still fighting against the unavoidable and unforgiving cold autumn. Jared has had time to walk the dogs, have breakfast, and answer all of his work emails. And Jensen is yet to get out of the bed.

Jared scratches his head, sighing. It wouldn't be much of problem if it wasn't the third day in a row that Jensen has done this. Or if, after he got out of that bed, he did something productive other than watch television all day, barely moving on the couch.

It's obvious Jensen is in one of his “post-book” moods. Jared isn't surprised one bit that he's faced with the human leftovers of Jensen at the moment. Jensen sometimes gets too deep into his character's head and it's hard for him to come out again, especially when the emotions aren't happy ones. Which is quite often when one is a horror genre writer. Jared understands it, after all he fell for Jensen and all his eccentricities, but it still pains Jared to see him like this.

So, every time Jensen starts a new book, Jared is already planning what to do to bring him out of his funk.

Jared walks to the side of the bed, and sits right next to the bundle. “Jensen,” he pokes the bundle until a groan comes out of it. “It's noon already. You gotta get out of bed.”

A muffled sound responds to him. Jared pulls the blankets down enough to uncover the messy hair and half of Jensen's sleep-ridden face. “What?”

“I said, who says I have to?” Jensen answers, eyes still closed.

“I am saying it.”

Jensen snuggles the comforter tightly to his body. “Don't wanna. Leave me alone.”

Jared's been through enough of these situations to know Jensen is not going to give in easily. “Alright, you asked for it.” He stands, and whistles loudly. Soon the stomp of running paws is heard in the hallway, and the dogs don't waste time jumping on the bed. They dig inside the covers, trying to get to Jensen who shrieks when Harley manages to lick his face. Sadie, smart girl that she is, pulls all the covers off, leaving Jensen completely to Harley's mercy.

“Okay, alright, stop that. Harley!” Jensen tries to grab him and avoid all the slobber from his face, but Harley is very enthusiastic on his task, and when Sadie joins, Jensen has no option but to sit up. “I'm up. Stop licking me. That tickles Sadie! Jared, make them stop,” Jensen pleads, howling.

“They will stop when you are actually out of the bed.” Jared sing-songs.

Jensen weeds his way out of the dogs hold, landing on the floor with a thud. He stands and huffs, glaring at Jared. He looks so adorable, all grumpy and messy hair, that Jared has the urge to pinch his cheeks.

“Happy now?”

Jared smiles. “Very. Now go get all that slobber off, we've to get going in an hour. Coffee will be waiting for you downstairs.” Jared pats the dogs approvingly. “C'mon my J-squad.”

“Who says I'm not going back to bed?!” He hears Jensen call out when he's walking down the stairs. Jared chuckles and shakes his head; Jensen can be such a kid sometimes. He won't go back to bed he knows better; the dogs are always very willing to share some kissing time.

He hears the shower running a few minutes later.

~*~

Jared checks his fishing rod, tugging it a little to see if a fish has bitten the bait. Next to him, Jensen holds his own, eyes casted to the horizon lost in thought. They have captured a fish each already; this is the best time of the day to get the fishes to bite.

But the purpose of being in a boat in the middle of a lake, away from all civilization isn't to catch dinner. For some people, being around other people is a great reminder that they’re not alone. Jensen isn't like that; he tends to keep to himself, and isn't very fond of large crowds. The total opposite of Jared. Jared often jokes that the only reason they met is because of Jensen's scary obsession with coffee. If Jared hadn't been helping out his brother that week with some of his inventory, they would have never crossed paths, and Jared would still be waiting to find the love of his life.

Maybe that's why they have been together for so long. They complete each other in so many different ways, sticking like two atoms that can’t be without each other. After eight years together, Jared knows Jensen better than he sometimes knows himself. And it's a wonder how even after all this time, Jared is still as in love with him as the day Jensen first kissed him.

So Jared takes Jensen fishing sometimes. Other times, he has to be more inventive to get his Jensen back. Today though, it's working. He can see how Jensen's posture relaxes as they sit here in silence, listening to Mother Nature coming alive. The dark emotions of his characters slipping off to leave only Jensen's behind. And when Jensen looks back at him, a smile painted on his face and eyes glimmering under the sunshine, Jared's heart bursts with joy because his Jensen is finally back.

Jensen's rod moves, and he stands, pulling it back. “I got one!” He reels the rod, and soon a wiggling fish comes out of the water. Jared is already waiting with the cooler open, as Jensen gets the fish off the hook.

“That's a big one.”

“Ha! I got two before you. Sucker.” Jensen celebrates, pumping his arms up.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You win this time.” Jared sticks his tongue out at him.

Jensen's laugh is the best music to Jared's ears.

~*~

They grill the fishes for dinner, and eat sitting on a blanket, watching the sun slowly disappear in the sky. After, they lie on the blanket snuggling together, while the dogs take a nap inside. They talk until the stars start to shine, mostly Jared getting Jensen up to speed with everything he missed in the past few weeks.

“Hey, thanks.” Jensen whispers, his breath tickling Jared's neck.

Jared moves his head to the side, and kisses Jensen's forehead. “Any time.”

Jensen beams, and kisses him on the lips. Jared kisses him back, a chaste kiss soon turning into heated lip sucking. It should be embarrassing how quickly it gets Jared hard, just having Jensen plunge his tongue inside his mouth and tangle with Jared's, and run his fingers inside of Jared's shirt. But it has been a week since the last time they had sex, and Jared missed having Jensen like this, wanting every inch of physical connection with him. And when Jared rolls on top of Jensen, and feel Jensen's erection against his own, he can’t help the deep-seated burst of pleasure that comes out of his mouth with a moan.

He pushes down, seeking the release his body so much wants and that Jensen is so willing to give him. Jensen groans, meeting him with his own need. Jared wishes he would have enough mind to take this inside and spread Jensen naked on their bed. But it won't take long for him to lose it; the tingle of his orgasm is starting to spread on his belly. And by the sounds Jensen keeps making, between stolen breaths, it won't be long for him either.

“God, I love you so much.” Jensen pants

“Always?”

“Forever,” Jensen exhales, so certain and with so much clarity it pierces through Jared's heart again like the hook at the end of a fish rod, to stay there until the day he dies.

He kisses Jensen again, until he doesn't know where his lips begin and Jensen's end. Until they are both panting, and their pants are a mess. Because this man, with all his quirks and flaws, has given him his heart completely. What more Jared could ask?

“I love you too,” Jared comments, as they pick up the blanket and their dining utensils.

Jensen glances at him, grinning. “I know,” he answers matter-of-factly, and starts walking back to the house.

Jared watches him for a minute, before he follows.

 

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
